Dancing With the Stars
by serafina67
Summary: Logan stars on a show called Dancing Dream as a celebrity guest. Will he and his dance partner be able to win the Disco Ball prize? L/OC Suck at Summaries. Read and Review! On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based on a story I created a few months ago. This is the remake. Please pretty please review. Vote in my poll. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

"I have the mail," Mrs. Knight announced to her family. Katie was there first, popping out from under the counter. Mrs. Knight frowned. "Where did you come from?" Katie rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

"Just gimme my Poker Monthly," she demanded. Mrs. Knight gave it to her and she disappeared. Mrs. Knight shook her head. She looked at her watch and countdown from 10.

"3…2…1." Right then, the guys bust into the kitchen. Mrs. Knight backed away from the mail. She was always prepared for when it came to her sons. James picked up his package and squealed.

"Yay, free hair gel samples!" Mrs. Knight laughed and shook her head. One day, she'd get the camera and film them. This needed to be taped. Kendall was next. Every week, he got something new from his dad, who was on a vacation around the world. This time, his dad was in Australia for an archeological dig and sent a piece of mica stone. Kendall admired it as Mrs. Knight looked over his shoulder.

"I got my unicorn stickers," Carlos cried. Everyone turned their heads to him. Carlos grinned sheepishly and ran from the kitchen. Kendall smirked.

"That wasn't disturbing at all," Logan said, his voice full of sarcasm, as he took the last piece of mail. It was a thick, large envelope with his name scrawled on it. He slowly and carefully opened it and took out the first slip of paper. Logan started hopping up and down and screaming gibberish.

"What?" James exclaimed. Kendall leaned in, wanting to hear this. Suddenly, Carlos was next to him. Logan handed the note to Mrs. Knight, who smiled when she laid her eyes on it. She gave him a big hug.

"Logan got accepted to be on _Dancing Dream-Teen Edition_," she exclaimed. The guys hugged him and congratulated him with slaps on the back and whoops.

"Wait," Carlos said, everyone freezing, "Why do you want to be on that show? You can't dance." Logan frowned.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Anyway, I wanted to be on the show because you get college credit. If I'm gonna go to Harvard, I'm gonna need some." That made much more sense. Mrs. Knight dug through the envelope and pulled out something else.

"Your dance partner is named Phyllis Dmitry and you leave in 3 days, so you'd better get packing." The guys and Logan raced to his bedroom to pack.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"We'll come see your performances all the time," Kendall said, "And we'll call you when Gustavo gets back from vacation." He looked Logan up and down as he smiled solemnly. Logan adjusted his backpack as he looked from boy to boy.

"It's only two months," Logan pointed out, "Plus it's in California." Camille smiled.

"Yeah, but it'll be weird with a member of the Rush posse gone." Jo laughed at her phrasing of that.

"I'm gonna call you guys that from now on," she declared. Logan gave everyone a squeeze and stepped into his taxi. In the house, the guys had had to pry Ms. Knight off of Logan to allow him to leave. She'd had to say goodbye over the phone.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asked. Logan had never been called 'sir' before. Probably because he was only seventeen. He decided he liked it.

"CBS Television City," Logan said, "7800 Beverly Boulevard. Hollywood."

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Logan POV**

I looked out the window at the passing cars as I thought about how this was gonna work. I mean, could I survive without my friends? I made a mental note to visit them in my free time. I hope I get along with my partner. If we don't have good chemistry, we could be the first couple off.

About half an hour later, I arrived at the studio. I gave the driver his money and grabbed my suitcase. "This is it," I said to myself as the driver drove away. I walked into the building and gasped in amazement. It was beautiful. The dancefloor was even bigger than it seemed on television. Everything looked different from this view. Before I could even take another step a gentleman came up to me. He looked around his late 30s.

"If you're wondering where everyone is, they're behind that curtain," he said. I must've had a blank look on my face, because he went on. "I'm the music guy, Eric. If you have any song questions, you know who to call." I slipped behind the giant velvet curtain and behind it were tons of teenagers. I spotted some celebrities that and made another note to take some pictures and send them to the guys. I went up to a guy and asked if he knew Phyllis.

"She's other there, dude," he replied pointing towards the west section. I walked over and saw a girl holding a sign that had my name on it.

"Hi," I said, smiling. She blinked, surprised and then startled me with a hug. She let me go and I took a good look at her. She was about a hair shorter than me. Her skin was the same shade as mine and she had auburn hair with a few streaks of blond in it. It curved towards her face and stopped around her jawline. She was fairly thin, with green eyes and dimpled cheeks. She was wearing a plaid vest on top of a blue tee and black dance tights.

"Wow. You're Logan from Big Time Rush," she exclaimed, bobbing up and down on the balls of her heels. I nodded (what else _could _I do?)

"Didn't they tell you I was coming?" I asked. She shook her head, still grinning.

"Nope. The producers wanted to surprise us," she said. We all turned our heads when a voice started talking. The woman in front had a mic in one hand and a paper in the other.

"I know most of you just arrived, but it's time to start getting some footage," she said. "We're going to tape some 'get-to-know' activities, and then you can unpack later at your reserved suite at the Hilton." She passed out some Flip cameras and gave one to me. I set it in a nice place and Phyllis held up some papers.

"I've got the questions," she announced, "first, how did you become famous?"

**A/N: even though this story is not at the Palm Woods, tons of BTR will be involved, just so you know. Vote in my poll & leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: even though this story is not at the Palm Woods, tons of BTR will be involved, just so you know. James won the poll by the way. I'll write a story about him called Futuristic Lover.**

**A/N: Vote in my poll and leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2**

"What an amazingly weird story," Phyllis commented. I'd told her about Big Time Rush's rise to stardom. I guess it was pretty weird because we always got the same reaction.

"Yeah," I replied, "But now I get to interview you. First question, how old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen. I'm one of the youngest people here," she answered. I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I'm seventeen. My trainer is younger than me." Phyllis told me she would work me to the bone, so I shut up. "Okay…Next, how did you make it here?" I held the camera up to her face.

"I used to be a gymnast in a dance troupe and my teacher recommended it," she said.

"Do you like to sing?"

"Uh yeah…when I have time," she said, averting her eyes. I frowned but didn't ask anything more. "I guess I could help you unpack," she suggested, standing up. "Let's go."

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

"Wow, that took a while," Phyllis panted, "You pack more than a girl. No offense." I hate when people say 'no offense'. Whatever they say is _still_ offensive!

"It was just the bare necessities," I argued. She raised her eyebrow at me as we walked into our private dance room. It was small and brightly lit. There were mirrors on the walls and a balance beam in the corner.

"You consider millions of sweater vests a necessity?" she giggled. Right from then, she was all business. "According to this pamphlet, our first dance is the Cha-Cha-Cha!" Phyllis picked up a small boombox and pressed a button. A catchy, upbeat song filled the room.

"Grab your ballroom shoes and we'll start." I strapped on a pair and stood up. It felt really weird.

"Okay, lemme see what you can do first," she ordered. I did what Gustavo would normally order me to do. Maybe this would be easy, if we could do this type of dancing. Phyllis clapped.

"I'm impressed. Those moves could pay off in the competition," she said, "But the Cha-Cha-Cha is different. It's a fast-paced, let loose dance. The first thing we need to do is practice shaking our booties." I laughed, thinking she was kidding, but her expression didn't change.

"Wait, you're not joking?" Phyllis shook her head.

"This dance is all about your butt," she explained, "Don't be scared to let your feminine side out. Don't be shy." Phyllis waited, tapping her foot. There was no way out. I relented and started shaking. She scoffed.

"You call that shaking your butt? Come on!" she urged. If I could shake better than Rihanna, that was a big problem. She demonstrated and I shook my head violently. Phyllis groaned. She came up behind me and grasped my hips. I gasped in surprise. This was off limits.

"I'm gonna start rotating your mid-section," she said, "until you shake it." Just then, a bunch of cameramen came into the room. Phyllis didn't react at all.

"Why are they here?" I whispered. She told me it was totally normal and great footage for the show. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

"The crowd will go bananas when they see you shake," she said. "Please?" I finally gave in and she cheered and gave me a hug. I felt like a goofball, but if I wanted to get to the next week, I should do it. "Yay! Next step, you put your hands on my hips and twist me out, then bring me back in." She showed me what to do and I imitated.

"Were you just staring at my boobs?" she asked with mock anger. I laughed and almost fell over.

"No, I was trying to focus…on your chest," I admitted. She giggled and adjusted her shirt.

"Okay rock step, right foot," she said, putting her hands on my shoulders, "and try not to look constipated." I bit my tongue to keep from giggling. She put her leg over my shoulder and instructed me to hold her arms and lean her backwards. We just ended up in a large, awkward heap. I pulled myself and Phyllis up.

"Let's try something easier," she suggested. "Stand behind me and put your arm around my torso." I did as I was told and suddenly felt her hand on my…backside. I jumped away.

"Illegal area! Ih-lee-gahl area!" I shouted. Phyllis rolled her eyes.

"You gotta get used to people touching you Logan," she said. "Take it from the top!" I groaned and got back in position.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"So what do you think of Phyllis Dmitry?" After hours and hours (_and hours)_ of dancing, I sat down for my private interview. Segments of it would be put into the show.

"She's really cool," I said, "And she's very stubborn. She keeps going for something when she wants it and I like that." One person scribbled something on a notepad.

"Do you have any experience ballroom dancing?" asked a woman with red hair. I shook my head.

"God, no. I stink. Before I came to LA, I didn't know how to dance _at all_," I admitted. The woman nodded kindly and made a cut off motion to the cameramen.

"That'll be all. Thank you," she said before getting up and leaving. I took my inhaler out of my pocket and raised it to my lips. I've had asthma since I was five. I never really had severe attacks, but I took it everywhere I went. Phyllis bounded in to the room, doing a back handspring. She didn't face me as she took off her own shoes.

"How did your interview go? I hope you didn't secretly diss me," she laughed. When I didn't reply, she turned to me and stared. "You have asthma?" I extracted the inhaler from my lips and nodded. "Nothing to worry about. I can still dance." She nodded slowly.

"I picked out our song for the cha-cha. It's gonna be Let's Get Loud by Jennifer Lopez. Perfect, right?" Before I could tell her I wasn't really familiar with the song, she continued. "You know what would be really cool? If you could introduce me to your band." I smiled and agreed.

" 'Kay. Tomorrow after practice, we'll go," I said.

"Great. It's a date."

**A/N: Like I usually do, I had a mild case of writers' block. I apologize if it stank. Vote in my new poll, Celeb Guest Stars on my profile. Leave a review!**


End file.
